Una de sirena, por favor
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Bien, ella podía ser bipolar con ese repentino orgullo de pitbull que le daba a veces, pero es que él... ¡Él era el mismo demonio! ¿Cómo podría, cualquier sirena en su sano juicio, soportar a semejante pendejo arrogante como lo era Eustass Kidd? Ella desde luego no le aguantaba, pero no estaba con él por voluntad propia, sino porque le había, literalmente, caído del cielo. KiddxOc
1. Choque

Bueno, ya hace un tiempo desde la primera vez que intenté subir este fic, pero como fue un fracaso rotundo, lo borré y le he efectuado algunas mejoras (parece que esté hablando de mi bicicleta o algo xD). En fin, ahora este fic va a ser un poco tirando a _**Comedia Romántica**_, así que a ver que sale de mis esfuerzos por escribir algo decente xD

¡Espero que os guste!

Por cierto, como acabo de recordar que mi buena amiga **Uzumaki-neechan** me mandó un MP hace ya tiempo diciendo que este era uno de los fics que quería que subiese y tal, este primer capítulo se lo dedico a ella :) ¡Gracias! Y ahora ya sí, ¡espero que os guste! ^^

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Choque**

**Cerca del Red Line, en la bahía de una pequeña isla…**

La tranquilidad reinaba, por extraño que pudiese parecer, en las aguas de los mares del Grand Line. Las olas chocaban con suavidad contra la arena de la playa mientras algunos niños correteaban y se salpicaban entre ellos entre carcajadas y las protectoras miradas de sus padres. Los árboles bailaban tranquilamente al son del viento del atardecer, cada vez más fresco. Cuando la luz anaranjada del atardecer marcó el fin de aquella divertida velada, cada familia se recogió en su propia vivienda para seguir disfrutando de la vida en apacible paz. Había sido un largo día de fiesta local en el pueblo, fiesta a la que habían acudido hasta los conocidos Tobiou Raiders… aunque no por la música, precisamente.

Duval se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes del puesto de brochetas de la calle principal. La tendera le miró horrorizada.

- ¡E-es él! ¡Es Sanji "Pierna negra"! ¡El "Sombrero de Paja" que tiene 77 millones de recompensa!

El rubio gruñó, frustrado. "Otra vez" pensó.

- Señora, escúcheme. Yo no soy…

La mujer no le dejó acabar y le golpeó con uno de los amasadores de madera en pleno rostro, dejándole K.O. de un solo golpe.

- ¡Pirata! – Le acusó, con furia en la mirada.

- ¡D-Duval…! ¡Señor!

Pero el rubio no escuchó la voz de su subordinado, pues había caído inconsciente sobre la barra del puesto, de donde sus camaradas le recogieron y le llevaron hasta la orilla. Le salpicaron el rostro y el rubio pareció recobrar poco a poco el sentido.

- ¡En cuánto me encuentre con el verdadero Sanji "Pierna negra"…! – Gruñó, molesto.

Un hombre delgado, de pelo oscuro y rizado, apareció corriendo desde otra de las bahías de la isla. Una alegre sonrisa en su rostro provocó que el rubio frunciese el ceño, deseando escuchar buenas noticias que le hiciesen olvidar por un momento el acoso que sufría desde que el cartel de "Se busca" de Sanji "Pierna negra" se había emitido.

- ¡Señor! ¡La encontramos! Es decir… que ya la tenemos, ¡tenemos la mercancía! No es la amiga del hombre-pulpo pero a mi parecer es mucho más… aparente. No sé, como más mayor… ¡debería venir a verla!

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Duval.

- ¡Al fin hacéis algo bien, cabrones! ¡Vayamos a verla!

* * *

- ¡Poup! ¡Dónde habéis dejado a Poup, bastardos!

Dos Tobiou Raiders trataban, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, de sacar a la joven del agua. La muchacha, de 18 años, ejercía toda su fuerza en la dirección opuesta, chapoteando lo más fuerte que sus extremidades le permitían al estar tan cerca de la orilla. De pronto, un tirón mucho más fuerte que los anteriores la hizo salir por completo del agua, cayendo bruscamente sobre la arena.

Hizo ademán de moverse pero no quería que la viesen arrastrarse por la playa hasta la orilla, por lo que, aterrada, observó inmóvil el rostro de su captor.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… – El rubio la cogió bruscamente de la barbilla y la obligó a alzar el rostro para observarla con claridad – Sí que es hermosa… mucho. No es habitual ver a una sirena por estos lares, y qué decir tiene acerca de que alguien de tu especie se deje capturar a plena luz del día así qu… ¡AAARGH!

Duval se alejó de ella sacudiendo su mano en el aire, parándose luego a observar la marca que los dientes de la sirena le habían dejado.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme! – Exclamó la joven en un estúpido esfuerzo por querer controlar aquella situación.

La muchacha estaba asustada, pero tenía su pequeño orgullo guardado en el interior de su alma bajo la forma de un peligroso pitbull, y no pensaba dejarse vender sin más. Pero la risa de Duval demostró que nada podría arruinarle aquel momento.

- Serás vendida en la próxima subasta. Y pienso encargarme de disecar luego a tu mascota, el renito de mar cobarde que escapó al ver a mis hombres – le dijo con una mirada asesina.

Los blanquecinos brazos de la sirena temblaron sobre la arena.

- No te permitiré que le toques. ¡Y es un caballito, no un reno de mar!

- No me importa, ahora en lo único que pienso es… ¿cómo atraer también a Keimi?

- ¡Pe-pero señor! ¡Esta sirena está más madura y…!

Un golpe le hizo caer al suelo y observó las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada molesta de la joven.

- ¡No soy una fruta! ¡No estoy madura, SOY más madura! ¡Inculto! – Nuevamente, su orgullo de pitbull salía en el momento menos adecuado.

De nuevo, risas provenientes de la garganta del rubio.

- Bueno, sea como sea, tiene razón. Tienes una fantástica cola e incluso tu pecho es generoso. Un pelo bonito, cara dulce, mucho carácter… sin duda serás vendida a un alto precio – sonrió siniestramente.

La sirena apartó la mirada y la fijó en lo primero que encontró que no estuviese relacionado con aquellos tipos: su cola. Una larga y musculosa cola de color rosa claro con reflejos amarillos. A la altura de su cadera tenía dos pequeñas aletas rosas que la ayudaban a ganar velocidad bajo el agua y donde un humano habría tenido los pies, una gran aleta daba fin a su cola dividiéndola en dos extremidades también rosas y que le daban una forma delicada y elegante.

Aunque los humanos eran muy simples.

Era cierto, sí, tenía una cola bonita, pero las había mejores. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que las sirenas fuesen tan… tremendamente seductoras para los ojos humanos? ¡No merecía ser vendida!

Se apartó en el momento en que el rubio trató de volver a mirarla de cerca, pero dio igual, él la agarró por la barbilla y la movió a su antojo. Pareció que memorizase todos sus rasgos: su pequeña nariz de puntita redonda, sus ojos oscuros de reflejos azules, sus labios de un suave color rosa… Duval estuvo seguro de poder venderla por un buen precio. Finalmente, se separó de ella, dejándola respirar con espacio otra vez.

- ¡Bien, muchachos! ¡Llevadla a Sabaody y no la entreguéis hasta que Disco os asegure un buen precio! Yo volveré a tenderle una trampa a Keimi aprovechando que tenemos a Hacchi en nuestro poder.

- ¡Sí!

Sin poder oponer ninguna resistencia, la sirena fue arrastrada por uno de los Tobiou Riders hasta uno de los peces voladores, donde su conductor la colocó bocabajo sobre sus rodillas.

- Ahora sé una buena chica, que nos queda un día de vuelo hasta Sabaody… – sentenció el piloto antes de levantar el vuelo.

* * *

**A pocos minutos del Red Line, algunas horas después…**

- ¡Capitán! ¡Los torbellinos están apareciendo por todas partes! ¡No vamos a lograr alcanzar el Red Line! ¿Qué hacemos?

- Por supuesto que llegaremos, Heat, sólo mantened el rumbo – el hombre con aspecto de zombi obedeció en el acto y se unió a los esfuerzos del navegante por mantener el barco por una buena ruta.

- ¡Esto es una locura, Kidd! – Le reprochó su primer hombre.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada tan siniestra como su sonrisa.

- Este mar es una locura en sí mismo. Seguid navegando entre los torbellinos, así no habrá mayores problemas – miró a Kabuto, su navegante, quien asintió dándole la razón –. Dentro de poco alcanzaremos Sabaody, y de allí pasaremos al Nuevo Mundo – sonrió.

- Esto es de locos – insistió el rubio, asombrado, mientras observaba el mar que estaban navegando.

Sonrió bajo la máscara al ver el espectáculo acuático que se sucedía a su alrededor. Realmente… debían estar locos para no estremecerse si quiera ante aquello. Lluvia, remolinos y serpientes acuáticas, rayos… la naturaleza contra ellos. Y el estruendo de la tormenta atronando en sus oídos constantemente. ¿Cuánto duraría aquello? Centró de nuevo sus habilidades de mando y observación sobre el trabajo de la tripulación, pero al cabo de un rato de tormenta, sobre el ruido de los constantes truenos, otro sonido captó su atención.

- Kidd, ¿has oído eso?

- No.

Killer frunció el ceño, se lo habría imaginado entre todo el ruido que les rodeaba, aunque habría jurado haber oído un zumbido de algún tipo. Observó como los miembros de la tripulación trabajaban a toda velocidad, esforzándose al máximo por mantener estable el barco. Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez relajado, al comprobar que por fin dejaban atrás la tormenta y una enorme cordillera aparecía ante sus ojos.

- El Red Line, muchachos – anunció Kidd, orgulloso.

- ¡Síiiii! – Los vítores del resto de la tripulación eran de auténtica alegría, conscientes de lo que aquella gran proeza significaba: la entrada al Nuevo Mundo.

No sólo habían sobrevivido, si no que, además, llegarían el Nuevo Mundo cargados de confianza y ansias de nuevas aventuras. Sonrió orgulloso sin poder evitarlo, pues a tal punto del camino, cualquiera de sus anteriores problemas superados en el Grand Line les parecía efímero en comparación con lo que les esperaba al otro lado.

- ¡DÉJAME!

Killer alzó el rostro de pronto, completamente convencido esta vez de haber escuchado un grito a lo lejos.

- Kidd, ahora sí lo has oído – el pelirrojo asintió mientras el resto de la banda volvía a sus tareas, mucho más relajados, despejando en gran parte la cubierta –. Algo se acerca.

A lo lejos, ambos piratas lograron divisar varias formas surcando los cielos. Tres de ellos llevaban una clara ventaja al cuarto, cuyo vuelo era mucho más errático y aparentemente inestable. ¿Qué serían? Conforme se fueron acercando, su sorpresa se acrecentó. ¿Peces? El rostro del pelirrojo estaba serio por primera vez en el día y su compañero se mantenía atento, en guardia.

Los dos primeros peces voladores pasaron volando junto a su nave, sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes, y el tercero no tardó en pasarles muy cerca también.

- ¿Peces voladores, Killer?

- Este mundo es una caja de sorpresas – contestó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Viendo que no pasaba ninguno más, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron nuevamente hacia el interior del navío. Aunque de pronto y sin previo aviso, el cuarto pez salió de debajo del agua y, pasando bruscamente por encima de su barco, dejó caer accidentalmente algo sobre ellos.

O, en realidad, _aquello_ cayó justamente sobre Kidd.

* * *

Trató desesperada de volver a golpearle al sentir su cuchillo incidir dolorosamente sobre su cola.

- ¡Estate quieta ya, mujer!

- ¡Déjame, te digo que me dejes en PAZ! – Gritó.

Aleteó con el pie de su cola nuevamente y, para su sorpresa, logró golpearle en el rostro, pero no controló la fuerza con la que lo hizo.

La fuerza de la cola de una sirena era mucho mayor a la de la pierna de un ser humano, y un golpe con tanta rabia... hizo que el joven conductor perdiese el sentido, dejando de sujetar su cuerpo y causando que ella se escurriese a gran velocidad, quedando a completa merced de la ley de la gravedad para caer en… ¿un barco?

Antes de poder saber si moriría o no, si los de abajo eran o no piratas, antes de poder pensar en su familia, en el adiós que nunca le dio a su hermana o en cualquiera de esas cosas que la gente suele pensar cuando sabe que va a morir… a su alrededor el mundo se volvió gris y ruidoso.

Y extremadamente doloroso.

* * *

- ¡CAPITÁN!

- ¡KIDD!

- ¡Jefe Kiddo!

De pronto, todas las miradas del barco se hallaban centradas en el rpofundo agujero que había quedado en el suelo de la cubierta allí donde su capitán había estado de pie segundos antes. Killer, a sabiendas de que nada caído del cielo podía matar a Kidd, suspiró con mala cara, temiendo el humor que tendría el pelirrojo cuando saliese de allí abajo y viese el destrozo del barco, SU barco. Pero de todas formas… ¿qué era eso que le había golpeado?

Mientras, un par de pisos por debajo de ellos, donde sus miradas no alcanzaban a llegar a causa del polvo que el golpe y la madera rota habían levantado, dos cuerpos yacían abatidos, completamente tumbados sobre un montón de astillas.

- ¡¿Pero qué diab…?

El pelirrojo se silenció al sentir un cuerpo pesado sobre su propio cuerpo, pero sobretodo… al sentir otros labios suavemente presionados sobre los suyos.

* * *

La joven se incorporó lentamente sin abrir los ojos por miedo a que el polvo que se había alzado por la caída se los irritase, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que aquello sobre lo que sus manos estaban apoyadas no era más madera, sino piel. La cabeza la deba vueltas tras el traqueteo de varias horas de vuelo a lo que ahora había que sumarle una caída extremadamente dolorosa. Abrió los ojos parpadeando numerosas veces y cuando vio que ya casi no había polvo a su alrededor, respiró profundamente, sin poder evitar echarse a toser poco después. Y fue entonces cuando descubrió su homicida mirada clavada en su rostro.

Un gritito asustado escapó de sus labios en un tono tan débil que ya podía habérselo gritado al cuello de su camisa, que éste tampoco lo habría escuchado. En lugar de eso, tragó más polvo y siguió tosiendo, pero se alejó bruscamente y como pudo del joven pelirrojo que parecía más confuso aún que ella misma, y al hacerlo se golpeó con las tablas que habían caído a su alrededor.

- Lo-lo siento – murmuró en dirección al joven, que no respondió, aunque daba la sensación de que más que confuso, estaba molesto.

La muchacha reaccionó cuando un gruñido surgió de los labios del pelirrojo. Los ojos de la asustada sirena se abrieron más aún, y temerosa se atrevió a mirar de nuevo al joven que había amortiguado inesperadamente su caída. La nube de polvo ya había desaparecido y observó horrorizada que el muchacho aún no se levantaba.

- O-oye… ¿estás bien? Oye…

Su voz quedó cortada en el acto al sentir la mano de él agarrar fuertemente su brazo.

- Tú – murmuró él – eres la causante de este desastre.

La mirada del joven guió a la suya hacia un gran corte en el costado del pelirrojo, seguramente causado por alguna de las tablas de madera al romperse bajo su peso al caer, de donde la sangre no paraba de fluir. En sus ojos brilló de pronto un nuevo temor mientras buscaba rápidamente algo con lo que taponar la salida de la sangre.

- ¡Madremía,madremía madremía! ¡Losiento,losiento,losientomucho! – Habló apresuradamente mientras, escandalizada, movía el tronco de un lado para otro en busca de una toalla o algo para ejercer presión sobre la herida.

Trató de incorporarse algo más, pero las tablas de madera sobre las que apoyaba su cola cedieron y se resbaló nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien la miró como si la viese por primera vez al darse cuenta de que en lugar de piernas tenía cola. ¡Y escamas!

- ¡OYE! ¡ALGUIEN! – Gritó ella mientras le quitaba el cinto azul que llevaba el pelirrojo como cinturón y lo usaba para taponar la herida.

Killer apareció a toda velocidad por la puerta de la destrozada cocina con intención de ayudar al que lo necesitase, pero al igual que los compañeros que venían detrás de él y que el propio Kidd segundos antes, se detuvo mirando asombrado la cola de la sirena. Ella se sonrojó nerviosamente.

- ¡TÚ! ¡Las preguntas luego! ¡Este tipo se muere! – Gimió alterada. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo que seguía sin decir nada mientras ella le tomaba cálidamente de la mano y le ponía la mano que tenía libre en la frente, midiéndole la fiebre – Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? ¡Quédate conmigo! – Le acarició la mejilla con la mano, intentado que no se durmiese o cediese al cansancio, o que simplemente perdiese el sentido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía ella de medicina? Nada – ¿Vale? ¡No te mueras!

Parecía tan desesperada que Kidd no pudo evitar soltar una gutural carcajada mientras le apartaba la mano y se incorporaba con cierta mueca de dolor. La chica parpadeó, sorprendida, aún con su cinto ensangrentado en la mano.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás bien?

El capitán Eustass Kidd le quitó el cinto con cierta brusquedad mientras se sacudía el polvo del abrigo.

- Por supuesto – contestó arrogantemente.

Se llevó un golpe en la nuca. Se volvió furioso hacia la chica que acababa de lanzarle un trozo de madera a la cabeza, pero lo que no esperó fue encontrársela casi llorando.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué? – Exigió, sorprendido.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Le recriminó ella con furia, otra vez dejando salir su orgullo a fuera. Le tiró otra tabla que el pelirrojo paró con insultante facilidad – Podías haberme dicho que estabas bien, ¿sabes? ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que dedicarme a cuidar humanos!

- ¡¿Mejores cosas que hacer? ¿Te refieres a ir dejándote caer desde el cielo sobre barcos ajenos para destrozarlos?

Parecía una discusión entre niños pequeños que al final ganó Kidd. Ella se enfurruñó como una niña, doblando la cola contra su pecho y haciéndose una bolita contra la esquina de la sala, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder por la rabia. Se pasó todo el tiempo murmurando hasta que le escuchó otro comentario arrogante.

- Eres un cavernícola egocéntrico. No te pareces en nada a Trafalgar.

Killer captó el nombre mientras Kidd soltaba otra maldición en voz alta antes de ser acompañado por Heat hasta la enfermería para curarle la herida.

- ¿Trafalgar? ¿Te refieres a Trafalgar Law?

Ella le miró con aspecto más relajado en cuanto Kidd desapareció por la puerta. El tipo rubio, aunque siniestro con aquella máscara metálica, parecía algo más amable y menos arrogante.

- Sí, ¿le conocéis?

- De oídas. ¿De qué le conoces?

- Había quedado con él en una isla cercana, pero antes de que llegasen aparecieron esos estúpidos Tobiou Riders y… bueno, te imaginas el resto. Aunque también es mala suerte – murmuró, otra vez enfurruñada.

- ¿Mala suerte? – preguntó Killer, con la mirada fija en su cola.

- Así es – dijo ella, estirando de nuevo su cola sobre el suelo y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Déjame ver.

Killer se arrodilló junto a ella y observó el pequeño corte que tenía en una de las pequeñas aletas laterales que tenía a la altura de las caderas.

- Eso me lo hizo el que conducía el pez volador con un cuchillo cuando le golpeé con la cola.

- Ya veo. Ahora subirá Heat y le diré que te eche un vistazo. ¿Por qué decías que era mala suerte? – Preguntó mientras buscaba más heridas o rasguños.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Inquirió ella, alzando una ceja – Se supone que iba a escapar. ¿Has visto dónde estamos? ¡Estamos en el mar, maldita sea! ¡Y voy yo, y tengo que caer justo en el único barco que navega por esta zona en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

Killer no pudo evitar una carcajada. Bien mirado, la chica sí que había tenido mala suerte.

- Bueno, vamos a la enfermería.

La cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo casi aparente y ella se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, pues la cola de una sirena no era lo que se dice ligera.

- ¿Vais a curarme? Supongo que para poder venderme después, ¿verdad? – Casi había miedo en sus palabras.

- ¿Venderte? ¿A eso se dedican en Sabaody?

- Así es. Las sirenas y los hombres-pez no podemos aparecer por Sabaody si apreciamos la vida. Es como una ley. Igual que si los humanos tienen problemas en nuestra isla tampoco nos desvivimos por ayudarlos. Nos… aterráis.

- Pero tú has querido ayudar a Kidd.

- ¡Pensé que se moría! ¡Tu amigo es un idiota! – Exclamó, molesta, mientras Killer la dejaba sobre la camilla. Miró a su alrededor – ¿Y el tal Kidd? ¿No debería estar aquí?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Estará ya en su cuarto. Se cura rápido – fue a salir de la sala para dejar trabajar a Heat más tranquilo, pero antes de salir se volvió a mirarla –. Luego espero que nos cuentes más sobre tu hogar, es nuestra próxima parada.

Y sin más, abandonó a la confusa sirena en la enfermería de su barco pirata. Ella suspiró, intentando ocultar un estremecimiento nervioso, mientras hacía un balance de cómo había sido su día.

1.- Casi acababa como mercancía de subasta.

2.- Casi aplastaba a un hombre.

3.- Intentó salvarle la vida a un humano patán, pendejo, arrogante y egocéntrico.

4.- Había sido vista por más humanos de los que ella había visto en toda su vida.

5.- La iba a curar un humano.

6.- Estaba en un barco pirata y parecía de piratas bastante peligrosos.

7.- Había perdido a Poup, su mascota, el pequeño caballito de mar que siempre la acompañaba.

8.- No había asistido a su encuentro con Trafalgar.

9.- Por regla de tres, Trafalgar no tenía aún la forma de alcanzar la isla de las sirenas si ella no le decía cómo evitar a los monstruos marinos de la zona, etc.

10.- Estaba en líos desde todos los puntos de vista. Trafalgar estaría molesto; Kidd era un peligro andante, con un temperamento tan inestable como una bomba de nitrógeno líquido; estaba en un barco que se dirigía a Sabaody y para terminar, su padre iba a matarla por separarse de Poup, subir a la superficie y tener contacto con los humanos.

Conclusión: había sido un día 10.

- Voy a dormirte para que no sientas dolor – murmuró Heat mientras la pinchaba con una aguja para elefantes.

La sirena maldijo para sus adentros mientras caía presa de un profundo sueño. Su cuerpo cayó dormido sobre la camilla y eso fue lo último que supo antes de soñar que nadaba libre de problemas alrededor de su amado hogar.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	2. Sabaody

Bueno, aquí de este segundo capítulo puedo decir que más que comedia me está quedando una chorrada, pero qué le vamos a hacer, es la primera comedia romántica que intento escribir y ya iré mejorando con la práctica (espero). De cualquier modo, vamos a lo importante: ¡muchas gracias! Gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y a alertas, y también a los que habéis sacado algún tiempo para leeros el fic. Y sobre todo, muchas gracias a los que además de leerlo, lo comentáis con un fantástico review que siempre consiguen sacarme más de una sonrisa :D ¡Gracias!

¡Otra cosita! La imagen que he puesto en esta historia (no me preguntéis cómo la he hecho, simplemente creédme xD) es nuestra querida sirena protagonista, por si queréis haceros una idea de cómo sería :)

Y sin más, ¡espero que os guste el capítulo!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** jajajaj de nada, gracias a ti por pedirme que la subiese x) y estoy deseando leer tu fic de sirenas también, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿lo subirás pronto? xD Ajajaj jo, eso de tener a la familia durmiendo y que impida nuestros momentos de diversión no es bueno… x) ¡Gracias!

**Minxita1104:** Jajaja sí, soy una fanática incondicional de Eustass Kidd, y estoy a punto de subir otra sobre él también pero que va a ser bastante diferente a todas las que he escrito hasta ahora… así que ya sabes, si ves un día de estos un fic mío nuevo, que no te sorprenda que también sea de Eustass Kidd xD jajajaj cierto, me comí el nombre… xD ya lo veremos en este capítulo ;) ¡Gracias!

**Titiritera:** jajajja tenlo por seguro, los creativos ¡dominaremos el mundo! (Muajajjaj con ayuda de algún Eustass Kidd que otro xD) ¡Gracias!

**akagami hime chan:** jajaj entiendo perfectamente lo que me quieres decir con lo de la escena del beso y debo decir que yo pienso igual, pero reescribí esa escena unas diez veces y así es como mejor me quedó al final xD Así que lo que había pensado es usarla para momentos incómodos entre Kidd y ella en futuros capítulos xD ¡Gracias y me alegro que te gusten mis historias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sabaody**

Estúpida.

Así se sentía ante las miradas de aquellos piratas que no parecían haber visto una sirena en toda su vida; o al menos, no a una metida en el pequeño tanque interno de su barco, en compañía de los otros peces que se iban a cenar aquella noche. Frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento mientras sus ojos seguían con la mirada a un pez que nadaba frente a ella. ¿Y si también decidían comérsela a ella? Ante aquel pensamiento, la piel casi se le puso amarilla. Prefería mil veces ser vendida a cocinada por los piratas. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras en su mente se materializaba una única imagen en la que salía ella, bocarriba en una sartén mientras Netto, el cocinero, la mantenía presa con la tapa y le golpeaba la cola con una cuchara de madera para ver si la carne ya estaba tierna. Ardió en temor al visualizar el fuego quemándola viva.

Comenzó a golpear el cristal con los puños intentando salir.

- ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡No quiero morir, no me comáis! ¡No tengo buen sabor, lo juro! – Gritaba.

- ¿Comerte? – Preguntó una voz grave y bastante burlona – No tenemos tan mal gusto.

Por fin, Eustass Kidd había llegado. El resto de la tripulación se quedó muda ante su comentario, pero era evidente que no estaban al 100% de acuerdo con él. Vale que no se la comiesen, no eran tan salvajes, pero la chica no estaba nada mal, sus proporciones eran muy… _femeninamente sensuales_. Ella también se sonrojó con furia ante el comentario.

- ¿No me consideras bonita? – Preguntó, con la misma voz que pondría una niña pequeña disfrazada de princesita.

Kidd puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso ahora quería parecerle bonita y servirle de almuerzo?

- No.

- ¿No? – La actitud de la joven cambió radicalmente y se llevó las manos a los labios mientras le miraba como si hubiese dicho algo horrible – ¿Crees que soy… fea? – Y ante la atónita mirada de los piratas, la sirena comenzó a llorar, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras sollozaba sonoramente. El rostro del pelirrojo se contorsionó en algo parecido a la sorpresa, la incredulidad y el sentimiento de "No-Entiendo-Qué-Coño-Pasa", todo en un mismo rostro. Ella golpeó el cristal de pronto con los dos brazos y los puños cerrados. Aún a través del cristal, sus ojos se veían cubiertos por lágrimas – Entonces… no me comeréis… ¿verdad?

- No.

- Eres un idiota desagradable.

- ¡¿Qué? – Rugió.

- Vale que no me comas, ¡pero no me llames fea! ¡A mí me pareces un monstruo y aún no te lo he echado en cara!

- ¡No eres más que una estúpida sardina! – Siseó el pelirrojo contra el cristal del tanque.

- ¡No me llames así! – Exclamó ella, en un puchero.

- Está bien, se acabó – gruñó Kidd, dándose la vuelta y encarando a sus hombres –. Largo.

Todos los hombres se marcharon en el acto menos Killer y Heat, quien sacó a la sirena del agua y la tumbó bocabajo sobre una mesa para revisar el vendaje de la herida que tenía en la aleta. Ella le miró de soslayo.

- ¿Por qué no me dejáis ir? No soy un espectáculo.

- Por lo que parece sí. Tienes… una bipolaridad muy llamativa – respondió Killer mientras se la acercaba.

- No soy bipolar – gruñó –. Es sólo que tu capitán es estúpido, estáis a punto de llegar a Sabaody y lo único que se le ocurre decir es que soy fea – se enfurruñó, lanzándole al pelirrojo una mirada asesina que él respondió con otra más mortífera aún. Finalmente, ella suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos con mirada arrepentida –. Aunque bien mirado… no puedo gustar a todo el mundo, eso ya lo sé… ¡Oh, madre mía! Lo he vuelto a hacer – suspiró.

- ¿El qué has vuelto a hacer? – Inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Hablar sin pensar. Me ofendo rápidamente, tengo un orgullo que no logro controlar, ¿sabes? No es que sea bipolar, es todo… cuestión de orgullo – sonrió tímidamente de medio lado.

- Comprendo, entonces Kidd y tú os llevaréis bien – sonrió con malicia el rubio bajo el casco.

- Oye, y ahora en serio, Killer… ¿me vais a comer? – Preguntó, aterrada.

- Ya te he dicho que no – interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- Entonces, ¿qué queréis?

Heat la ayudó a incorporarse sobre la mesa y la dejó allí sentada para dirigirse hacia Kidd y cambiarle las vendas que cubrían la herida que tenía en el costado.

- Información sobre Sabaody. Y de cómo llegar a tu isla – Gruñó Kidd ante el escozor del desinfectante que Heat le administraba en silencio.

- Vale – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba torpemente sobre el borde de la mesa. La mirada de Kidd sobre ella la ponía nerviosa, así que decidió hablar mirando únicamente al rubio –, lo primero que debéis saber es que para llegar a mi casa tendréis que sumergiros en el mar, por lo que tendréis que recubrir el barco.

- ¿Recubrirlo?

- Eso es. Aquí en Sabaody podréis hacerlo sin problemas si entráis en contacto con un buen especialista, claro. Y no creo que sea excesivamente caro. Además de eso, debéis tener cuidado – su rostro se ensombreció – con los esclavos.

- ¿Tenéis esclavos en este archipiélago? – Se burló Kidd.

- Sí, y la mayoría son de mi especie. Los humanos nos tratan como meras mercancías, por eso escapé de los Tobiou Riders, para no acabar vendida como esclava porque… porque las sirenas son muy codiciadas por aquí y llegan a pagar por nosotras millonadas en berries – declaró, con expresión sombría –. Pero lo importante para vosotros es que si veis a algún esclavo, no os involucréis con él, no si queréis manteneros con vida.

- Por eso no te preocupes – sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo.

- Vale y otra cosa. Por aquí suelen dejarse ver los Tenryuubitos, los descendientes de los creadores. ¿Sabes de ellos? – Preguntó, atreviéndose a cruzar por fin su mirada con la de él.

- Sí, de esos ya tenemos noticia – murmuró, pensativo mientras se giraba para mirar por la ventana los enormes árboles de Sabaody.

- Esto… Kidd – le rozó con la mano el brazo para captar su atención y el pelirrojo la miró de reojo. Tragó saliva y con ella, su peculiar y problemático orgullo –. Siento lo de antes, mi orgullo propio explotó, supongo que estar en un barco lleno de peligrosos humanos y que encima me llamases _fea_ pues… no sé, exploté – al ver que no dijo nada, se apartó nerviosamente el mechón de pelo azul aguamarina que caía sobre su frente –. ¿De verdad me consideras fea?

- Estás buena, pero sigues siendo un pescado – murmuró el capitán con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Y si fuese humana?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Intervino Killer.

Ella se tensó de pronto y apartó la mano del brazo de Kidd como si de repente le hubiese dado calambre. Se cogió una pequeña goma de la muñeca y recogió su larga melena en una coleta alta, dejando suelto únicamente el flequillo ladeado que llevaba.

- A nada – respondió, con algo de mal humor –. Pero cuando hayáis recubierto el barco, venid a buscarme, estaré por aquí cerca.

- ¿Qué planeas, pescadilla?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Os acompañaré a mi hogar, de esa forma podréis llegar sin problemas.

Mientras tanto, el barco alcanzó el archipiélago y atracó en él con algo de brusquedad, o al menos, más de la necesaria, lo que causó que ella, que no estaba sujeta a nada, perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de bruces desde la mesa al suelo de madera del barco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un maremoto? – Preguntó asustada mientras veía a Killer y a Heat salir a cubierta a toda velocidad.

- En absoluto – dijo Kidd mientras se la cargaba al hombro con algo de brusquedad.

- ¡Eh! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame! – Gritaba ella mientras el pelirrojo también salía a cubierta.

Por un momento, pensó que la liberaría.

- Nos acompañarás a buscar al recubridor.

Ella palideció.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡Que no!

- No tienes opción.

- ¡Kidd, como no me sueltes te…!

- No pienso hacerlo, tranquila – sonrió mientras descendía a tierra firme y ella se revolvía, molesta.

- Kidd si me ven los que viven aquí tendrás problemas. ¿No te he dicho ya que me venderían? ¡Os atacarán hasta los creadores! ¡No seas estúpido!

Por un momento, aquella realidad hizo que el pelirrojo se detuviese y la dejase caer sobre el suelo al lado del mar. Ella le fulminó con la mirada ante el golpe que recibió al caer, pero no dijo nada.

- Si cuando volvamos no estás aquí, cuando lleguemos a tu isla la destruiremos, como solemos hacer cuando algo nos molesta. ¿Queda claro?

- Querrás decir cuando algo _TE_ molesta – murmuró ella, desviando la mirada.

- Bien, veo que nos entendemos. ¿Dónde está el recubridor?

- Sigue todo recto hasta la zona sin ley del archipiélago y roba un mapa de la zona por ahí. Cerca del parque de atracciones, que no sé muy bien por dónde queda, hay una pequeña casa de color naranja con el tejado verde. Ahí vive un anciano que os puede ayudar. Es muy eficaz en su trabajo.

El capitán le lanzó una mirada que la hizo desviar la vista, incómoda. "Humano despreciable" pensó. El pelirrojo por su parte se quitó una manga del abrigo y volvió a cogerla de un brusco tirón, colocándosela sobre su hombro como si de un vulgar loro pirata se tratase y ocultando su cola en la manga que había liberado.

- Ale, arreglado el problema, vámonos.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¡Ya te he dicho cómo llegar, déjame tranquila!

- Si te quedas aquí te largarás, y contigo, mi diversión – sonrió él de forma maliciosa, mirándola de reojo y disfrutando mientras ella se sonrojaba con furia.

- Eres un… – se mordió la lengua antes de seguir hablando mientras era arrastrada por el archipiélago en compañía de aquellos peligrosos piratas.

Para mayor disfrute del pelirrojo, la joven sirena no pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí misma y abrazarse más al cuello de Kidd, temerosa de que alguien pudiese sospechar de su condición. No era agradable para ella aquello, pero era el único lugar que tenía para ocultarse. Aunque no se tapó del todo con el abrigo. A pesar de todos sus temores, aquel paseo era hermoso. Los árboles eran tan altos que casi parecían tocar el cielo con sus ramas y aquellas extrañas pompas de savia creaban mágicos reflejos cuando la luz del sol les atravesaba. Era _tan_ hermoso… allí donde ella vivía había muchas otras maravillas, pero nada parecido a aquello. Se dejó llevar por la magia del lugar y los piratas más jóvenes que les acompañaban dejaron escapar una risita cuando la vieron sonreír mirando hacia el cielo del mismo modo que sonreiría un niño al momento en que su madre le regala una piruleta. Suspiró.

- ¿Una sirena no sale nunca a la superficie? – Inquirió Killer mientras caminaban.

El rubio no había opinado nada en voz alta del hecho de que su capitán hubiese decidido, para variar, hacer lo que le diese la gana y traerse consigo a la sirena, pero lo cierto era que, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquello, sentía curiosidad por aquella criatura. Los ojos oscuros de ella le miraron el casco con evidente curiosidad.

- Sí que salimos, pero es peligroso. Y vuestro mundo… ¿es siempre tan mágico?

- En ocasiones.

- Bueno, pescadilla – interrumpió Kidd a medio camino –, ¿ahora por dónde?

Se llevó una colleja.

- ¡No me llamo pescadilla!

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes en el interior de su boca mientras una vena parecía hinchársele poco a poco en la frente. La cogió del brazo que ella apoyaba en su hombro y la sacó de su abrigo, sosteniéndola con furia ante sus ojos.

- No vuelvas a tocarme, pescadilla, o será lo último que hagas.

Ella le sacó la lengua con descaro.

- Eres horrible, no me extraña que en tu barco no haya más mujeres. Y de haberlas, de seguro te dejarían de lado por Killer o Heat.

Los dos piratas se dieron por aludidos y se tensaron en el acto mientras observaban la escena con cierta diversión que trataban de ocultar bajo el respeto que le tenían a su capitán. El pelirrojo apretó el puño que tenía libre con los ojos cerrados mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

- Nadie necesita de mujeres – rugió.

- Eso lo dices porque ninguna te aguanta.

- ¡Soy yo quien no las soporta!

- ¡Pues mal hecho!

- ¡Cállate! – Rugió – ¡Estúpida pescadilla, voy a…!

- Está bien – intervino Killer temiendo que su capitán decidiese cenar pescado –. Por dónde queda el recubridor.

- P-por allí – señaló ella con la mano que tenía libre.

Sin mediar palabra, Eustass Kidd la soltó de golpe y comenzó a caminar con paso airado hacia donde ella señalaba.

- Vamos – gruñó a los piratas sin girar si quiera la cabeza en su dirección.

- Pero Kidd, no podemos dejarla aquí – puntualizó Killer.

El pelirrojo se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla a ella únicamente con una siniestra sonrisa.

- Esa pescadilla…

- Aquata – murmuró ella.

Kidd puso los ojos en blanco.

- Aquata "Pescadilla" ya no nos sirve para nada. Vámonos.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella algo nerviosa ante la idea de que la abandonase allí mismo, a las afueras de la ciudad – ¿Y cómo piensa encontrar mi isla, oh, gran señor sabelotodo? – Le bufó.

El pelirrojo caminó de vuelta hasta donde ella estaba y la tomó de la barbilla para que alzase la mirada hasta encontrarla con la suya, todo ello sin perder aquello sonrisa burlona y triunfadora que tantos escalofríos la causaba.

- Seguiremos la brújula, pescadilla.

- No sobrevivirás al monstruo guardián de las profundidades – susurró ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Un monstruo? – Preguntó Killer, pero fue detenido a un gesto de su capitán, que seguía con Aquata.

- Nadie puede derrotarme.

- No lograrás que te permitan entrar si me dejas aquí.

- Me arriesgaré.

- Que te jodan – escupió ella cuando se quedó sin argumentos.

El pelirrojo sonrió más abiertamente.

- Pensando en ti, _querida_ – le soltó la barbilla con brusquedad y prosiguió su camino –. El que la toque está muerto, ¡¿entendido? – Gritó a sus hombres.

Rando, el rubio y joven vigía se tensó de golpe y se alejó de ella. Todos comenzaron a andar sin dedicarle si quiera una última mirada. Ella apretó los puños sobre la arena.

- ¡Cretino! ¡Te juro que esta me la pagas! ¡¿Me oyes, Eustass Kidd? ¡Te odio! – Tiró piedras en su dirección mientras le escuchaba reírse en voz alta mientras continuaba alejándose – ¡Ojalá te pilles los dedos al cerrar de golpe una puerta! ¡O algo! ¡Te odio! – Repitió – ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio…! Te odio…

Finalmente, se quedó sola, susurrando para sí misma lo mucho que odiaba a aquel atractivo hombre con sonrisa arrogante y comportamiento digno del mayor idiota. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para ocultarse y se arrastró hasta ocultarse bajo una enorme raíz que la cubriría de las miradas indiscretas por un tiempo pero ¿cuánto tiempo podría pasar desapercibida? Tenía hambre, llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer y además tenía que encontrar a Poup y a Trafalgar Law. Suspiró, encogiendo su cola contra su pecho y rodeándola con sus brazos. Y así, decidió que lo más seguro de todo sería esperar a que anocheciese para buscar alguna riada que pudiese llevarla de vuelta al mar.

* * *

Tardó poco más de dos horas en comprender que aquel lugar no la serviría de escondite por mucho más tiempo, justo cuando todos los piratas de la zona comenzaron a salir por pies de la ciudad y de las tabernas para dirigirse a sus respectivos barcos con el fin de zarpar y huir del Almirante. "¡Un Almirante! – repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras se arrastraba bajo la sombra de aquella enormes raíces hacia el sonido que percibía de un riachuelito. Con un poco de suerte, podría salvarse – Demonios, parezco una lombriz. ¡Señoras y señores, hoy con ustedes, Aquata, la infeliz lombriz-sirena de mar!" pensó con amargura mientras llegaba al que parecía el final de las raíces que la protegían.

Calculó que habría unos cien o cien y pico metros hasta el puente que pasaba por encima del agua que sería su salvación, no era mucho, pero no quería salir de su escondite.

Al otro lado del río podían verse varios grupos de marines siendo agredidos por varias tripulaciones de piratas que se separaron en tres grupos. Frunció el ceño y se gruñó a sí misma.

- Vamos, Aquata, que no digan que no lo intentaste.

Y evitando pensar en lo ridículo que era la imagen que daba una sirena gateando únicamente con sus brazos sobre la tierra, salió de su escondite rápidamente arrastrándose varios metros antes de que algo la levantase con fuerza de la cola y la alzase a varios metros sobre el suelo. Gritó. El sonido de un mecanismo llegó a sus oídos mientras aquel trasto que ella no se atrevía a mirar por tener los ojos cerrados caminaba en dirección al río. Pero de pronto se detuvo y su voz le recordó claramente a Kuma, el Shichibukai.

- Eustass "Capitán" Kidd, 315 millones de berries.

Ella abrió los ojos y se vio a sí misma colgando boca abajo mientras aquel ser la mantenía sujeta del extremo de su cola. A lo lejos, tal y como había dicho el robot, el pelirrojo caminaba despreocupadamente junto con sus compañeros. ¿Qué querría el robot de Kuma de Kidd? Le miró de nuevo y le vio abrir la boca para cargar en ella una luz cegadora que salió en forma de rayo en dirección al pirata. Ella gritó aún más fuerte.

- ¡KIIIIDD!

Sin efecto. Y es que ni para salvar la vida el pelirrojo era capaz de hacerla caso, pensó con amargura y rabia. Eustass Kidd la miró con furia tras recibir un corte en la pierna del ataque de Kuma.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, pescadilla?

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estoy aquí por tu culpa!

- Eustass Kidd, objetivo enemigo – interrumpió de pronto la tranquila voz de Kuma.

Los otros sujetos se callaron en el acto mientras se mentalizaban en luchar.

- Kidd, salgamos de aquí, Kuma no será un rival fácil.

El pelirrojo sólo asintió a su primer hombre.

- Me abriré paso rápidamente.

"Ya, claro" pensó refunfuñando Aquata mientras se cruzaba de brazos con la resignación de saber que Kidd no pensaba salvarla de aquello.

- Espero que te retuerza uno de tus tornillos en el estómago cuando pierdas – le declaró mientras le veía formar una enorme mano haciendo gala de sus habilidades.

El joven ignoró el comentario de la frustrada sirena y cuando hubo formado dos brazos con sus habilidades, se lanzó al ataque.

- ¡Voy a mostrarte por qué deberías temerme, pescadilla!

* * *

- Vámonos, volvamos al submarino, no quiero toparme con un Almirante antes de cruzar al Nuevo Mundo.

- Sí, capitán – asintió Bepo, quien corría junto a Jean Bart, el esclavo que su capitán acababa de liberar –. Tú eres el novato porque eres el nuevo – le informó.

- Todo menos volver a ser esclavo – rugió el enorme hombre mientras destrozaba el puente, evitando que la Marina les persiguiese.

Trafalgar iba a la cabeza de su grupo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en la casa de subastas con Keimi, la sirena amiga de los "Sombrero de paja", y no pudo evitar preguntarse en dónde estaría su propia sirena. Tan pronto cuando creyó que la paz reinaría en su camino de vuelta, el destino le demostró una vez más lo equivocado que podía llegar a estar.

- Capitán, ¡mire allí! – Exclamaron Shachi y Penguin señalando a la enorme humareda que se alzaba frente a Eustass Kidd.

Estaban a pocos metros del lugar de la batalla.

- Ese es… ¡Kuma! – Exclamó sorprendido el moreno.

Pero había algo que no encajaba en aquella escena.

- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

- ¡Cállate! – Rugió Kidd.

- ¡Já! ¡Así no asustarías ni a mi abuela! – Gritó de nuevo aquella voz femenina.

Trafalgar Law se fijó mejor en la mano de Kuma y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una sirena colgando bocabajo de ella. Pero fue peor al saber quién era.

- ¡Aqua! – Exclamó.

La aludida dejó de fruncir el ceño hacia el pelirrojo y le miró con evidente sorpresa.

- ¡Law!

- Trafalgar Law, 200 millones de berries – dijo Kuma antes de lanzar un rayo en su dirección.

Aquata gritó al ver desintegrarse la zona sobre la que Law había estado de pie frente a ella.

- Lárgate, Law, esto es cosa mía. No te metas – dijo Kidd con voz amenazadora.

- Te dije que no volvieses a darme una orden si no querías morir – comentó Law tranquilamente mientras se unía al campo de batalla, sano y salvo. Miró a la sirena con una medio sonrisa burlona que la hizo sonrojar –. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Ella pareció que tartamudeaba, nerviosa.

- Bueno, yo… te fui a buscar a la playa pero… no estabas y esos Tobiou… y luego Kidd y Sabaody y bueno, aquí estamos – sonrió, avergonzada.

El moreno se limitó a sonreír mientras se preparaba para usar sus habilidades contra Kuma.

- Bueno, en ese caso, tendremos que abrirnos paso antes de charlar nada.

* * *

Aquel golpe no había tenido precio.

Se levantó de golpe, apartando a empujones los dedos ya inmóviles del robot de Kuma que la habían mantenido presa durante toda la batalla, y fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- ¿Era necesario que lo lanzases tan fuerte contra el suelo sabiendo que yo estaba aquí? – El joven se encogió de hombros mientras de otro tirón, el quinto que recibía ya en aquel día, se la subía de nuevo sobre el hombro – Bájame, no soy tu saco de patatas personal – murmuró ella, molesta y dolorida por la caída.

- No, pero tenemos un trato. Debes llevarme a Sabaody.

- ¡Qué! ¡Ese trato se rompió cuando decidiste dejarme abandonada en medio de la nada!

- Soy pirata, no niñera. ¿Qué esperabas? – Sonrió él, con malicia.

"Ojalá las miradas matasen" pensó ella, intentándolo de verdad con la suya.

- Te detesto.

- Lo sé – finalizó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaban a retirarse.

Trafalgar Law llamó la atención de Kidd con su habitual media sonrisa.

- No deberías tratar así a una señorita.

- Law, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Aquata cuando Kidd se detuvo al lado del moreno con mala cara.

- Mejor que otros – retó el moreno con la mirada al joven pelirrojo.

Éste sonrió de medio lado.

- No tientes a tu suerte, Trafalgar.

- Tú tampoco, Eustass. Suéltala.

- Olvídalo – se burló Kidd, volviendo a caminar junto con Killer y los demás.

Aquata se mordió el labio mientras observaba al moreno fruncir el ceño.

- Te lo advierto, Eustass, no estoy de muy buen humor – gruñó Law.

Pero el pelirrojo ya había optado por pasar de largo del moreno y continuaba su camino mientras Aquata intentaba, mediante confusos e inútiles gestos, decirle a Law que lo dejase, que ya se marcharía ella después de llevarles a la isla de las sirenas. Aunque lo cierto era que sólo quería evitar tener otra batalla. Con un suspiro, pareció que al final Law comprendió su mensaje y le dedicó su habitual media sonrisa.

- Cuídate, Aqua – murmuró Bepo mientras la veían alejarse. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, el oso se volvió hacia su capitán –. ¿No la ayudamos?

- Sus problemas son de otra clase – sonrió el moreno.

- ¿Cuál?

Con una suave carcajada, Law se volvió a mirar hacia donde la sirena se había marchado.

- Son problemas del corazón.

* * *

- Parece que os llevaseis muy bien – comentó Killer mientras descansaban sobre la cubierta de su barco.

Aquata asintió con la cabeza desde el suelo donde se había sentado, apoyando su espalda contra la baranda de madera del barco.

- Es un viejo conocido, aunque es bastante rarito.

- Es idiota – sentenció Kidd, con su habitual arrogancia –. ¿Por qué no peleaste para irte con él?

- Porque no me dio la gana – respondió ella sin molestarse lo más mínimo en ocultar que aún seguía enfadada con él.

Eustass Kidd soltó una carcajada, divertido, pero no añadió más y ella finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

- Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo ahora?

- Te quedarás con nosotros hasta que termine la retransmisión en directo de la guerra y luego nos guiarás a tu hogar – contestó Killer.

- ¿Así sin más? ¿Y luego podré irme? – El rubio asintió y ella suspiró antes de sonreír algo más relajada – Está bien, contad conmigo. Pero… ¿dónde dormiré estos días?

El pelirrojo sonrió, ya había ideado la perfecta burla con respecto a ese tema. Pensaba vengarse de aquella chica y de su molesto atrevimiento durante todos y cada unos de los días que pasase con ellos. Así que la cogió de la cintura con un solo brazo y la cargó sin cuidado hasta su camarote, donde ella vislumbró una enorme pecera al lado de la cama del pelirrojo. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Aquí dormirás hasta que te largues.

- Estás de broma – murmuró ella, pero la sonrisa de él le dejó bien claro que no.

- Bienvenida a bordo, pescadilla.

Aquata le mordió la mano en un arrebato de rabia y comenzaron a discutir una vez más. Killer suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Iban a ser unos días de lo más largos.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Vaya, lo cierto es que no quería dejar de escribir, pero ya me estaba quedando un poco largo el capítulo xD ¿Qué pasará una vez que comiencen a sumergirse en el mar? Muajaja x) Lo vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡No vemos!

P.D: sé que lo mío no es precisamente la comedia, pero un intento puede hacerlo cualquiera, ¿no? ¡No seáis muy crueles conmigo! xD ¡Gracias!


End file.
